The Hunger
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Yeah, I did it too. Unabashed Eddie/Venom, Eddie/Venom/OC. Eddie Brock/Venom, femaleOC, M/M, M/M/F, threesome, some fluff, tentacles bc of course there are.
1. The Hunger

A/N: Ah, I'm back. Just when I think my xenophilia has reached its peak (hello Garrus) I find some stranger, more abstract non-human to lust after. Another character I've fallen for and a realtionship with tentacles that I dont fully understand later, this is exists. Yeah, theres sex in later chapters. According to my mate, decently well written sex. Language, making out, groping, tentalceness, suggestive themes in this'un. Have fun, kids.

Eddie Brock/Symbiote, Female OC, Eddie/Symbiote/FOC, M/M, F/M, M/M/F

 **Eddie. Eddie.**

The voice jolts Eddie Brock from a deep sleep. Even after months he wasn't used to having a voice other than his own in his head. He felt Venom pulling at him, begging him to get up.

"S'wrong?" Eddie rubbed his eyes and propped himself slightly against the pillows. Venom had already pulled the sheets mostly away from them. Eddie pursed his lips at the sight, annoyed that he couldn't sleep longer.

 **Hunger, Eddie**.

"We ate half a gang last night, you can't still be hungry." Eddie said running a hand through his disheveled hair.

There was a pause before Venom responded, uncertainty coursed between them. Neither being enjoyed the feeling. **Different kind of hunger.**

Eddie's mind was suddenly full of images, some his own memories and some hollywood. His first kiss, a fumbled sex scene in some teen angst love story they had caught in an early morning food binge, him and Anne together. "V...I get it. You...uh hunger…"

 ** _We._ We feel our human needs.**

Eddie swept a hand down his face slowly. He wasn't sure he could cope with his alien stowaways suggestion. How do Kylntars even do it? They're basically tentacles. At that thought his mind was filled with tentacle porn. _So much tentacle porn_. Eddie flew off the bed, neither inhabitant sure which one of them reacted. "Th-that's a lot to put in a guys head without warning dude."

 **Hmph. You limit yourself.**

"Can't we just...jerk off?" Eddie muttered pacing at the foot of his bed.

 **Is that really what we need?**

Eddie was silent. Of course it wasn't, Venom knew him better than anyone. He knew what they longed for. The alien coursed through him igniting nerves like firecrackers in his wake. Eddie's pace quickened and a sweat broke out across his brow and chest. His jaw moved as if he wanted to speak, but couldn't. He gasped in a few ragged breaths instead.

 **Stop being a pussy. You act like we haven't seen what humans do.**

"Stop that…" Eddie groaned. Every nerve ending pulsing as Venom flooded him.

 **Stop fighting our needs. You put us at risk, being tense all the time.**

 _I'm tense because there's an actual alien dicking around in my thoughts and body._

 **Oh I haven't even started _dicking around_ in you yet.**

Eddie's mouth felt dry and he all, but ran to the kitchen for a glass of water. Venom's black tendrils rippled across his chest, the motion causing his sweat slicked shirt to pull away from his skin teasingly. Eddie shuddered at the sensation. It had been a long time, so long. Anne had been the last and that was nearly a year ago now. His body responded to his need, their need. God, this was confusing. Eddie shook his head to clear it.

"Say we get a girl back here, you're not going to pop out unexpectedly, right? You can't just show up. There are rules to this." He imagined being in the moment, balls deep and then there's screaming and running and the police.

 **We aren't stupid, Eddie.**

The human laughed dryly. Tendrils buzzed beneath his skin. Eddie knew this need for release, but the fear that something horrible would happen nagged at him incessantly.

 **Call her.**

Venom was never shy about his wants, shoving Eddie's phone into his hand. "This is so much to ask, dude." Eddie groaned staring at the lock screen blankly.

 **She wants us.**

"Oh and how do you know that?" He felt Venom smile somewhere inside his mind.

 **We can smell it on her when she's with us.**

Something about that was insanely hot. He was dialing before he even knew it.

"Eddie!" Lilith's voice was sultry with a southern twang that gave away her roots on the east coast. It made them shiver.

"Hey, Lil. I uh...look I have a weird thing going on and I need some help. Can you come over? Like…now?" Eddie grit his teeth in anticipation. Lil was a trusted friend and wasn't shy about sexuality, but everyone has their boundaries.

"Is it a Venom thing?" She asked hesitantly. Lilith was weirdly gung ho about the whole alien parasite situation. The day they met she had oohed and ahhed over Venom like a fangirl. Eddie remembered the tentacle porn briefly and had to lean on the counter for support as his blood rushed away from his brain.

"Sort of, it's gonna get weird. We uh...hunger." Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, praying that she would understand. After a few moments of silence Lilith uttered a small 'oh'. Then another, louder and with more understanding.

"Ohhh...I thought you'd never ask, love. " He could see her facial expression in his mind. A mix of bewilderment and amusement. In those moments she reminded him of his alien counterpart and he had started to realize why she was attractive to him. Apparently he has a type.

Keys jangled across the line. "I'm on my way." She said and disconnected the call.

 **How long?**

"For what?" Eddie had busied himself with shuffling items around his apartment, any distraction to keep his other from asking more questions. Lilith could help, would help. A pile of dishes migrated from the coffee table to the counter and finally to the sink.

 **To see her.**

"I don't know, like, fifteen minutes?". Eddie tossed laundry at his bedroom door haphazardly.

 **Too looong.** Venom whined. **Chocolate.**

Eddie sighed, dropping an armful of discarded water bottles in a garbage bag. He opened a few cabinets, scowling when the contents proved to be less than impressive.

"Sorry, V, fresh out." Venom grumbled.

 **Something else?** He didn't wait for an answer, tendrils winding around Eddie's body. One snaked around his upper thigh and the human jumped back from the counter.

"Woah there! I...uhh…" He licked his lips. Why was his heart pounding? Why did he want that so much? His pants pulled at him, far too tight for comfort. He ripped the elastic in his haste to free himself. Or had Venom done that? Did it matter? He groaned, the ache both a relief and a loss. _This is too far._ Venom purred, in his mind or ear he wasn't sure.

 **"Eddie."** Venoms face materialized over Eddie's shoulder. Tendrils swirled to form an upper body and arms. He grasped Eddie's shoulders and turned the man to face him, their connection swirling between them at the waist. **"No shame in us."** The human blushed, casting a sideways glance at the floor.

No, no shame. Ok, maybe a little shame. But mostly a gut wrenching fear. What did this mean for Venom? Did he understand what it would mean for Eddie? For Lilith? What about after? Oh god, _the after._

 **"I'm not a child, Eddie."** That tendril was back on his thigh, pulsing and twitching mere inches from his throbbing erection. **"I feel us, our thoughts, our memories,"** a cool claw stroked Eddie's cheek. **"Our body."**

"Vee...I don't know. This crosses so many boundaries." Eddie shuddered, the connection between them was undeniable. He had never felt more part of another being in his life. His mother's death, his father's abandonment, Anne moving on, his career losses all seemed less important now. With Venom someone finally understood everything.

 **"We have boundaries?"** Venom almost seemed hurt, his head cocked sideways. He stood now in his corporeal form, the connecting tendrils between them buzzing. Eddie was suddenly very conscious of the alien's concept of human anatomy.

"Humans do and this," he gestured between them, "crosses a lot of them." He took a deep breath. "I'm just struggling to get around it."

Venom thought for a moment and leaned into his other, bumping foreheads with him lightly. **"We are not human. Not bound by humans."** His tongue traced the edge of Eddie's bottom lip and his mouth fell open voluntarily. **"Safe with us."** The Klyntar murmured before his tongue slipped between Eddie's lips.

The first kiss was intense, rough, a little overwhelming. Eddie was left gasping for air with Venoms tongue wrapped around his own. A pause and some talk about those teeth and Venom summoned his best impression of lips. The second sent fireworks off in them both. How did something so taboo feel so _right_?

 **"You taste gooood."** Venom murmured, he ducked down to lathe the sweat on Eddie's neck. The human groaned, finding himself trapped between the refrigerator and his other. Magnets scattered as Venom put a hand on it for support. Using the other to pull Eddie's hair and bare his throat. **"Who knew you were so submissive?"** Eddie shivered, the entire scenario felt like a dream. A very _very_ good dream. That tongue drew up his throat, from clavicle to chin and Eddie moaned.

 **"Mine."** Venom growled as he ripped the collar of Eddie's shirt and sank his teeth into his hosts shoulder. Eddie yelped, in surprise more than pain, Venom wasn't trying to maim him. But he was marking him. **Mine**. The voice drifted through his brain. **_My_ Eddie**. He ground their hips together and Eddie lost all concept of reality.

A/N: Eyyy there you go. Leave a review, or dont. Crippling anxiety will probably keep me from every responding. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Cure

A/N: Finally finished editing part two. I hope you guys enjoy!

Eddie Brock/Venom, femaleOC, Eddie/Venom, Eddie/Venom/FOC, M/M, M/M/F, threesome, smut, oral, double penetration, tentacles, and that tongue.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and Eddie threw himself across the room to buzz her in, Venom seeping back beneath his skin as he did. Those twenty minutes felt like eternity. He had shed the remains of his shirt and kicked his pants off somewhere in the kitchen. He leaned heavily on the door in his boxers. Venom trembled, tendrils writhing with anticipation beneath and above his skin. Still shaking from the twenty minutes of fondling, making out, and biting. Oh, the biting. A tendril snaked up his thigh, brushing against his hip in a way that made him gasp. "She'll be here soon, V. Chill." Venom didn't speak, but he settled for wrapping that tendril around his beloved hosts thigh.

"Guys? It's me." Lilith's voice called through the door and Eddie shuddered. It had been so long. He nearly ripped the locks off the door in his haste to get them undone. Once the offending carpentry was open he grabbed a handful of Lilith's jacket with a clawed hand and pulled her into the apartment without a word, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Lilith snapped in awe as she sat her bag on a nearby chair and shrugged her now torn jacket off with it. Eddie was rippling with barely contained tension, a dozen tendrils grew from him, each twitching and swirling through the air around him. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes." He gasped. "Sorry. Didn't know anyone else who would help us." His words were short, his mind losing grasp of basic grammar. She was so close. He could smell her, her essence filled the apartment and the whole world fell away until it was just the three of them. Early morning dew clung to her wild curls and her breath came in shallow gasps. Her high cheekbones were a dusty pink, accentuating her features.

 **We'll make them red**.

Venom spoke suddenly causing Eddie to jump out of his reverie. Lilith jumped too and held up a hand as if to steady him, but Venoms tendrils had already done the job. "Sorry...we…" Eddie trailed off both embarrassed and anxious. Lilith stepped forward slowly and stroked his stubble covered cheek.

"It's ok. There's no pressure. I'm not as innocent as I look, okay?" They laughed together, thankful for the break in tension.

"We haven't been with anyone since Venom and I…got together and just...nervous." Eddie ducked his head to the side, a little ashamed to admit that out loud.

"Oooh...don't tease me like that. You'll be all beggy and I don't know if I can dominate a man and his alien who may or may not go full preying mantis at any given moment. Feels like we'd be fucking with the natural order, ya know?" Eddie's laugh came out more Venom than usual and both humans started at the sound.

"We...thought that was pretty funny…" Eddie said after a moment. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt a flush rise on his cheeks.

"I mean, I am hilarious". Lilith snarked, a smirk pulling at the side of her mouth. "Look, I don't really know what to expect here, but let's just...go with the interspecies flow."

"You're sure?" Eddie was beyond nervous. How would Venom react in this situation?

 **So sweet to be concerned. I have experienced your 'self love' sessions.**

 _Trust me, it's different with another person._

"I'm sure babe...is he going to make an appearance or is this gonna be some japanese fetish thing?" She smiled. "I mean, I'm down for both, I just like to be prepared." Venom was silent for a moment.

 **Humans are insecure. I will feel through you for now. Get to that later. I am...curious.**

"He...uh wants to watch...he hasn't been with a human like this before." Lilith smiled and shrugged.

"I get to teach an alien about sex, check _that_ off the bucket list." She took Eddie's hand and gestured towards the back of the apartment, "shall we adjourn to the bedroom?" Eddie nodded and Venom buzzed within him excitedly.

Once inside Lilith pushed them to the bed and grasped the edge of her shirt, pulling it over her head and leaving her breasts covered only by a see-through bralette. The black lace left little to the imagination and Eddie stared a little too long. Lilith smirked at him, thumbs dipping into the waistband of her leggings before stripping out of those too. Somewhere along the way she had kicked her shoes off. She stood before them, hands on her hips in just her black lace. One eyebrow cocked and that ever present smirk saying she knew they liked the view.

Venoms thoughts crashed through Eddie, he studied every facet of her bathed in moonlight, recalled his experience as Anne and his knowledge of human anatomy. He rumbled with pleasure. Yes, Lilith was a good mate for them both. I **like these clothes.** Eddie agreed. Lilith was all curves and softness, the dark garments accentuating every dip and swell of her body. Her arms adorned with bright ink, hair cascading around her, she looked like some wild creature and they _loved it._

Her eyes shone brightly as she approached them and straddled Eddie's hips. Their combined heat sent shivers through both man and alien, Venoms tendrils thrashing about them. "It's uhm...it's okay if he wants to touch me." Lilith's voice sounded small for the first time. She was eager to experience this, but as with all new things there was apprehension.

 **Should we?**

 _She gave us permission._

Venom didn't hesitate any longer. Tendrils prodding and stroking her arms and face. A few nuzzled her dark hair, not missing the similarities between her locks and his own tendrils. A swirl of black connected the humans at the waist, exploring the skin they found there.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Eddie asked, resting one hand on her hip where it was instantly swallowed by Venoms inky blackness. The Klyntar purred, tendrils ghosting over Eddie's shoulders.

"You say that like this is first time I've considered sex with an alien." Lilith smirked as she spoke, Eddie and Venom both paused, mulling that thought over. "It's 2019, boys. Don't shame me." She pressed her lips against Eddie's. "Now less of the talking, mmkay?" They smiled against her and fell back against the bed with a clash of tongues.

Venom watched them unabashedly within Eddie. Their bodies fit together well. Eddie's narrow hips slipped perfectly between hers as they each sought friction. Their hardness pressed against her thigh and Venom pondered his own physicality for a moment.

He wasn't bound by human gender, he wasn't really a 'he' though adopting the moniker seemed to make it easier for humans to understand. He recalled his ride with Anne. Eddie had looked at them differently, then. Different than he does day to day. He looked at Lilith the same way.

A gentle sensation brought his attention back to his human partners. Lilith was sitting up on Eddie, lightly stroking a stray tendril. "Is this...okay?" She stopped for a moment, wondering if she had crossed a line. Venoms unspoken questions drifted through Eddie and the alien waited for confirmation.

If it's okay with her. Eddie shrugged.

The alien responded eagerly, more tendrils slipping out of the blackness at her waist to explore her torso and legs, mimicking the gesture on his host. Lilith ran her fingers down the tendril fondly, feeling it wriggle and writhe. "You feel with all of them?" She stroked another tendril eliciting a purr.

 **"With everything."** Venom's face materialized from Eddie's neck and Lilith jumped back in surprise. Tendrils surrounded her, keeping her from falling away from them.

"Holy shit!" She gasped. "I said no surprises, man!" Venom grinned. She studied the alien face for a moment. "I didn't know you could do that."

 **"We can do many things."** Venom replied, bobbing before her, pupiless eyes boring into hers.

"Can you...make your own body?" Venom looked to Eddie. Was this too fast? Venoms 'body' wasn't exactly human either.

"You sure?" Eddie stroked her cheek, his blue eyes conveying his concern.

"Jesus, you guys really think I'm some sweet southern Belle, don't you? I've been with multiple partners before, the tentacles are new, not bad, but new." She stroked one affectionately. "A physical body may just make things a little easier for those of us who don't share a brain."

 **"If that is what you want."** His tendrils wove together on the bed next to them forming his humanesque appearance. The alien smiled widely and both humans grimaced back. There was no way to make that smile less frightening, Venom was a predator after all.

"I'm terrified and aroused." Lilith said hooking an arm around Eddie's shoulders she stroked Venoms arm lightly. "You can feel with this too?" Lilith's fingers traced across his chest, gentle pressure testing the muscle structure beneath his dark skin.

 **"Yes. With this,"** he gestured to his body, **"with Eddie."** A claw stroked her cheek, following the same path Eddie had traced moments before.

"With that?" Lilith gestured toward his shaft, a near perfect replica of the member straining against Eddie's boxers. Venom nodded. _"Hot."_ Lilith smiled devilishly again. That wildness was back, a primal energy surging through the room.

Lilith took one of their tendrils between her lips wordlessly and fucking _swallowed_ it. Eddie stared, mouth agape while she throated fucked them.

 _This kinky bitch._

 **"You play dangerous games, Liliiith."** Venom hissed her name and both humans worried a lip between their teeth in response.

"You have no idea." She flashed her teeth at him. Was that a challenge?

Lilith didn't hesitate to explore both man and alien. Her hands explored Venoms human form and tendrils alike. Testing what sensations caused the Klyntar to shiver and purr and which had him growling and wrapping tendrils about them. Which ones had both of them moaning, pleasure shooting across their shared nervous system.

Eddie threw his head back as her mouth worked over his cock then quickly changed to stroking as she lathed his other over with her tongue. Whether it was practice or a natural gift they thanked their lucky stars that they had ended up in this moment. No one else could do this.

 **I could do that. And more.**

Eddie jumped, thrusting his cock down Lilith's throat as she stroked Venom. She arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled awkwardly.

 _Uhh...maybe we can explore that later._ Venom snorted at the rejection and sent tendrils winding around his hosts arms and legs, vibrating against his already sensitive flesh. "Oh, mmmf." Eddie groaned and fell back against the sheets again.

Tendrils surrounded both humans laying them side by side on the bed. "Okay...what're we doing?" Lilith looked between her partners sensing that she'd missed a conversation. A swirling black had them both bared naked to the early morning chill. Lilith wondered momentarily of she'd ever see those particular undergarments again.

Venom smiled, teeth flashing in the twilight. **"I want to taste you like that."** The aliens human form knelt between Eddie's legs. Tendrils still holding his host while others began to stroke over Lilith's arms and legs curiously. She opened her arms to welcome them and giggled lightly when they tickled her.

 **Eddie.**

The human swallowed around the lump in his throat. He and Venom had had run ins with one another, they had talked about things before. There was that twenty minutes in the kitchen. But this was beyond curious tendrils and kisses. This was _intimate._

 **I would never hurt you, Eddie.** Venoms tongue snaked downwards to flick across his partners tip and Eddie shuddered. He _had_ learned some things in their time together. Venom lapped at Eddie's cock, both feeling and seeing the pleasure rock across his host and now lover. His tongue coiled down Eddie's length and the human gasped.

"Oh fuck...Vee…" Tendrils teased across his chest, ghosting over his nipples and Eddie arched into the sensation. Curious, Venom repeated the motion on Lilith, eliciting a moan and rewarding tendril stroke. Venom relished in how malleable they were beneath him. Writhing and whimpering into his touch. He savored it, beginning to understand why humans treasured this alternative symbiosis to their cores.

 **"Delicious."** Venom murmured, slowly pulling his tongue away from Eddie, causing the man to shudder at the loss of contact. Lilith muttered something about how adorable they were before rising out of the tendrils to kneel before them on the floor. She directed them to stand and Venom used the opportunity to run his tongue along Eddie's neck. A choked gasp escaped them when Lilith used her mouth on them both at once. Human and Klyntar moaned in unison, the pleasure coursing through their bond.

 **She's creative.** Venom chimed, a low growl starting in the back of his throat that Eddie felt himself emulating. They arched into her together, the cycle of sensation almost too much to contain. Lilith hummed and sucked, bobbing her head as best she could. **Show me how to please her.** Their need ached through them and Eddie pulled Lilith off with a groan.

"Lay down." He panted and Lilith obliged. Eddie knelt beside her, Venom dematerializing his human form to have full concentration. Tendrils snaked up Liliths arms and torso, tracing across her nipples to hear that wonderful moan again. Eddie leaned over to kiss her, running a hand up her thigh to nestle in the curls at her apex. Lilith whimpered into his mouth and he growled. Venom soared, loving every second more as the humans revealed their primal selves to him. Tendrils danced across her nipples over and over and she squirmed beneath them.

"Oh my God, y'all…" Lilith pulled away from their kiss and Eddie used the opportunity to direct his attention to her womanhood. Gently parting her folds he swiped his thumb across her slit, reveling in her whines. Her hips bucked against his hand when he found her clit and he rubbed small circles over it mercilessly.

"Eddie...too s-soon…" Lilith jerked against him, hand gripping his wrist tightly. Eddie abandoned her clit for the time being. He teased her entrance, inserting his finger millimeters at a time. Lilith bit her lip and Venoms growl vibrated through Eddie's chest. **She needs it.** He urged and Eddie obliged, sliding his finger in her completely. Lilith moaned loudly, her hand finding Eddie's shoulder. She gripped a tendril so tightly Venom roared and Eddie roared with him.

"Oh...I...did I hurt you?"

 **"No…"** Venom materialized his human form, frothing at the mouth with barely contained desire. His connection with Eddie both body and mind had him near to losing himself. **"Taste you now?"** His tongue trailed along her jaw. When it touched her lips she extended hers to meet it. All three groaned as Venom invaded her mouth, his tongue coiling around hers, exploring her taste.

Lilith arched into Venom while Eddie continued to finger her. He added another, stretching her. "Eddie...Ven...mmm…" The human bit his lip and Venom left her mouth for more delicious endeavors. His tongue trailed across her waist down her pubic bone to the center of her scent. Eddie went to pull away, but the Klyntar stopped him. Venom slid his tongue between his hosts fingers, exploring more and more of their mates body.

Lilith threw a pillow over her face and screamed. Tendrils held her hips and legs still. Another was stroking her clit and fucking _vibrating_. Alien sex was even better than she imagined. She almost forgot Eddie was there until he started thrusting his fingers against her spot. "Ahhh...fuck, fuck, fuck me. Oh gods fuck me!"

 **"Already?"** Venom smiled widely, his tongue pulsing within her. **"Show me more."** Eddie sped his thrusts, curling his fingers against her harder. His free hand made it's way too his own engorged sex and the following stroke sent chills down his spine. His other felt it too, one hand wrapping around his own member instinctually, the pleasure rippled through them both in an endless cycle. It had been _so fucking_ long.

Lilith writhed beneath them. Fingers and tongue and _tentacles_ sending her into system overload. She wailed as an orgasm washed over her. Eddie backed off, sliding his fingers free carefully. Venom, however, was fueled by her reaction and continued tongue fucking her.

"Give her a second, V. Orgasms are intense." Lilith clawed at Venoms head unable to form words as he pummeled her spot and lapped up her juices. "V, stop. She's literally not breathing." Eddie pushed on his others shoulder and he finally backed away, giving her clit a final stroke with his tongue.

 _Be careful with her._ Despite the warning Eddie smirked. Making her scream certainly didn't hurt his pride. Venom purred, he enjoyed this far more than an asexual species probably should.

"I'm okay." Lilith gasped suddenly. "I think I just had a spiritual experience with tentacle sex and there's no going back, but I'm...fuck I'm fantastic. Five star review."

 **"Done already? Thought you could handle it."** Venom slithered up her body, delving his tongue into her mouth again. He rumbled pleasantly when she didn't shy away from tasting herself. She laughed against him, one hand coming to caress his cheek, the other tracing her nails down his torso to grasp his shaft. He gasped, unused to the sensation and heard Eddie groan next to them.

"You insult me and all the notches in my belt." She stroked him and sucked his tongue simultaneously. Venom melted around her, barely keeping his corporeal form as blackness spread over his lovers. Eddie muttered a curse as Venom threw his hand away to stroke his host personally. Their world tumbled into sensations and for a few minutes they simply reveled in feeling one another. Stroking and thrusting and grinding against one another, just feeling.

"Now." Lilith demanded, she pressed Venom away gently with a chaste kiss, bringing Eddie closer in the same move. She mounted him again, directing Venom to straddle his legs behind her. She hesitated for just a moment, murmuring something in Eddie's ear that he was too distracted to catch. Then Eddie's cock met her curls and all thought was cast aside.

Lilith sank down on Eddie, a small moan escaping her puckered lips as their hips met. She ground down on him, smiling toothily when he groaned and thrust into her. "Venom…" She spoke softly, reaching for his hands. He allowed her to guide him, cupping her breasts carefully and sliding forward so his chest was pressed against her back. His tongue lazily lathed at her neck and shoulder and she threw her head back grinding downward again in response which elicited another set of thrusts from his human counterpart. Venom mirrored the motion, thrusting himself between her supple cheeks.

"Woah, Nelly." Lilith chuckled as his head brushed her entrance from behind. "Gonna need more lube for that." Venom thought for a moment then extended his own tongue downwards. Surrounding his shaft and stroking it to coat the full length with his saliva. "Oh...wow...that's something to explore." Lilith's eyes widened as she watched the Klyntar work himself. Eddie grabbed her hips and thrusted hard, his own nerves firing with the overwhelming sensations.

Thoroughly lubricated, Venom pressed against her again. "Okay?"

"If you don't we'll never speak again." Lilith groaned and leaned over Eddie to give the Klyntar better access. Venom felt his way more than saw, easing and molding himself to fit in an already occupied space. Lilith clawed the sheets her mouth open in a silent scream, Eddie arched and chewed his bottom lip so hard he worried it might come off. Venom would have chuckled if all of his senses hadn't been concentrated on the heat traveling through him.

 _More._ Eddie's inner voice was drenched in desire and it made Venom shiver. An unspoken understanding passed and Venoms member swelled.

His first coherent thought was that she was impossibly to warm. Warmer here than her mouth had been. White hot heat cascaded over him through the bond and by the sounds Eddie was making he echoed the sentiment. He was beginning to understand why humans were so sex centered.

"Great fuck-...oh shit...I...fuck…" Lilith muttered senselessly into Eddies neck. She was impossibly full, in ways she'd never been full before. Ways she probably wouldn't be full with anyone else ever again. She didn't think she'd want to be with anyone else after this.

Eddie thrusted into her, testing the mobility and was pleased to find that Venom would move with him, filling her while leaving enough room for them to move. Lilith's thoughts hit a brick wall as they thrusted in tandem. She can't remember how many times she orgasms, lost in a constant state of _oh, fuck yes._ The room fills with the sounds of their sex as dawn light began to filter through the curtains.

 **"Eddie…"** Venoms voice was husky, breathy. He sounded so human it was strange even for the humans in the room.

"I know. Go with it." They were close, very close. That knot at the base of his cock grew and grew and he could feel Venoms building too.

 **I...this is...gooood.**

Venoms purr pushed Eddie over the edge and he plunged into their partner, that knot finally releasing. He roared with the pleasure, hearing Venom roar too sending more jolts of electricity down his spine. Lilith rocked against them in the midst of yet another orgasm. A bit of drool trailed out of her mouth and Venom lapped at it hungrily. Her arms turned to jelly and Venom laid her on Eddie's chest gently before slipping back within his host to bask in the afterglow.

 **Okay?** Venoms voice conveyed concern and a hint of hope.

 _Very okay. You?_

 **Very okay.**

It was quiet for a few moments. Lilith finally regained the energy to push herself off Eddie and laid against his side with one arm around her. She smiled giddily and murmured 'good game' before dozing off

 **Eddie.** The human grumbled, twice in one morning his other had prevented him from sleeping.

 **Is this love?** Eddie stiffened, eyes flying open to stare at the ceiling. He sensed that the other knew some of how he felt.

 _It's complicated. Sex and love aren't always the same._

 **I love her. Like I love you.**

 _That's good to know, buddy. I love you too. Let's get some sleep._

Venom purred, curling a stray tendril about Lilith's arm and pulling the comforter over them.

A/N:


End file.
